Arrowverse's Christmas Carol
by Velocity22
Summary: Harrison Wells despises Christmas, no one knows why. But can 3 spirits change that? *I will update cover image later*
1. Chapter 1

Arrowverse's Christmas carol. (A Christmas story parody)

Chapter 1/5

Christmas Eve, the one time of the year where people spend time with family, friends and the rest of their loved ones. The time where they have a huge feast of different foods and deserts. Your mouth just waters thinking it. Then Christmas Day children open presents wrap with care as parents watch with hot cocoa. Everyone loves and enjoy this holiday. Everyone except Wells. Harrison Wells despises this day. No one really knows for sure.

Wells owned a small company called STAR labs. It making the most advanced electronics. His employees don't like him very much. Wells treats them like slaves, whenever someone screws up. He would yell at him and make him work overtime. Eventually most of them quit, except one. One who Wells treats like his personal dishrag, Barry Allen. But Wells was about to experience something that would change his life forever.

And it began on Christmas Eve...

Harrison: Allen! My office!

Barry comes busting in the door and dropping all the papers he was carrying.

Barry: yes Mr. Wells?

Harrison: pick those up, how's the negotiation with STAGG with to sell our star cell?

Barry: not so great, they want the STAR cell design by New Years. But I told them we couldn't do it by the-

Harrison: YOU WHAT! Why would tell them that?! Call them back and tell them it will be ready!

Barry: But that means I'll have to work straight through Christmas.

Harrison: is that a problem?

Barry: it's just that it's Christmas Eve. I was hoping to spend it with my family tonight.

Harrison: Oh! Then it's fine, go home enjoy it. In fact, take off the rest of the week. Even better, don't come back ever cause your fired!

Barry: Oh please you can't fire me! What if I come back in the morning and work on it.

Barry was begging on his knees. Wells thought about it, if Allen comes back in the morning to finish the design. It should be done by New Years.

Harrison: fine, but you must be here by 7:30. AM. I'm not paying for the time you spend here tomorrow. Now go on, call them back and finish up the rest of your work.

Barry: Thank you very much! I will be here tomorrow.

Barry gratefully shake his hand and left the room. Later, the buzzer went off, he check the camera. It was Cisco and Winn. He goes to the door and see them with a box called _Toys For Tots_ and a basket fill with coins. It was donation money.

Harrison: what brings you gentlemen here?

Cisco: Harry! We're just collecting any donations to the Toy drive.

For kids who didn't have any toys for Christmas.

Winn: or money donations. Do you have anything you want give?

Harrison: I willing to give jack! People should work like I do to earn my things. They should do it as well.

He slams the door on them. They turn to leave when the door opens again, they look and see

Cisco/Winn: Barry!

Barry: Hey guys, sorry about that. You doing donations for the drive?

Here, these are from Nora.

He hands them 2 stuffed animals, that his daughter gave him to give to them.

Winn: How is Nora?

Barry: better...

Cisco: you're going to Oliver Christmas party?

Barry: no I have to work and then after I was gonna to go straight home.

Cisco: Oh well, merry Christmas!

Winn: and a happy new year!

They leave and Barry gets back to work. Harrison is back in his office when the phone rings, he answers it.

Harrison: Hello?

?: _Harry?_

Harrison: Wallace?

Wally: _it's Wally. How are you?_

Harrison: why does it matter?

Wally: _it's just that tomorrow it's Christmas Day, I was thinking that Jesse might want her father to see for the holidays! (Even if she won't admit it)_

Harrison: well...if she wanted to see me, she would've call me herself.

He about to put down the phone.

Wally: _please wait! I know you and her don't really see or talk to each other,_ _Please think it... it could make the best Christmas after all._

Harrison:...yes...it could...but it won't.

He puts down the phone. He grips his hands on his head, then let's go looking at the photo of him and his old partner: Eobard thawne. He and Eobard build the company that he owns today. Sadly, poor Eobard pass away 10 years ago, due to an accident on the highway.

Harrison: what would you do in this situation, E?

The photo stood there, He placed it down on it's face. Glooming about the phone call with Wally. Later in the evening the clock struck 9:00. He sees Barry peeking into his office, waiting for Wells permission.

Harrison: alright, go on home. But, be back tomorrow at 7:30.

Barry: thank you Mr. Wells, have a Merry Christmas!

Barry puts on his coat and leaves.

Harrison: Humbug...

Soon, Harrison locked up the place and was on his way home. He was pasting by some carolers singing 12 days of Christmas. He recognized some of them. It Kara, Felicity, Diggle and Nate.

Kara: Hey, Harry!

Nate: want to sing a few songs with us?

Harrison scoffed and walks away. He is approach by a black car. The window rolls down to reveal Oliver Queen. He handed Harrison a envelope.

Oliver: Harry, you are invited to come to my Christmas party tomorrow. That is, if you're already have plans. But invite still opened in case you want it.

Harrison: as a matter of fact, I already have plans.

Oliver: oh that's underst-

Harrison: to ask you to buzz off! I don't want to do anything on Christmas. I just peace and quiet to myself! I just want relax! Now excuse me, go screw yourself!

The entire block was silent. Everyone was at a gasped, Wells just told off the mayor of star city. Oliver just stares at Harry like he just told him Santa isn't real. Oliver's guards walk out the car. Oliver raises his hand and they stopped moving towards Wells.

Oliver: I was just trying to show a little Christmas spirit...invite you to a party...did you have to...did you have to get hostile with it.

Harrison: I. Stand. By. It.

Oliver: just think about it...

Oliver's car just drove slowly away, Wells just walked off. Soon he was at front of his home. He reach his keys and about put it in the hole, when he sees a face on the knob.

He flips out and falls on his bottom. He looks at knob again, the face vanished. He gets inside and get in some black silk pajamas with a robe. He enjoys a sip of wine when he hears a voice.

?: _Harry..._

Harrison: Hello?

?: _Harrison..._

Harrison: who goes there?!

?: _Harrison...Wells..._

Harrison grabs a wooden roller. He was getting nervous. Was he hearing things?

He sees a shadow out the corner of his eye. He sees the dark figure just as it move.

He follows it, past the living room, up the stairs, through the hallway and into the bedroom. Where the curtains on his bed start moving. Slowly opening the curtains, a red glowing ghost pops out.

Harrison: ARGGUH!

He falls on his back, the ghost looms over him.

Harrison: w-w-who are you?!

?: _Harrison Wells..don't you..remember..me?_

He looks at the ghost, he had chains around him, his suit was torn. But those eyes. That face and hair.

Harrison: E? Is that you?

Eobard: _that's right Harry..._

Harrison: this can't be possible! You died!

Eobard: _but it is, remember when I was alive..._

Harrison: how could I forget? You help make STAR labs what it is today! I remember you worked through Christmas to finish our first flip phone! You were so hard working, never took a day off.

Eobard: _I WAS A FOOL!..._

Suddenly out of nowhere, cinderblocks fell on the ground in front of him. They were connected to the chains.

Eobard: _thanks to my selfish ways of putting family and friends behind so I can focus on my work. I'm now forced to carry these damn blocks in the afterlife for ETERNITY! And you will too, if you don't change your ways!_

Harrison was shocked, Eobard looks so tired. He must've carried these blocks ever since his death. Still forced to carry them until the end of time.

Harrison: what do you mean?! What do I do?! How do I stop it?!

Eobard looks at Wells with determination.

Eobard: _ok...here's what you gotta do...three spirits will visit tonight to speak with you... listen...do what they say...if this doesn't teach you... YOU WILL BE DAMN LIKE THE REST OF US!_

He glows bright and in the blinding light, he's gone. Poor Eobard thought Harrison, he got into bed, started to think he just drunk too much wine. He got into bed, closed his eyes and fell in a deep slumber.

Doesn't even know what is being planned for him tonight...

 _ **I decided to post before Christmas, the final will be posted Christmas Day definitely! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Who will be the three spirits?**_

 _ **Find out later!**_

 _ **Please review**_

- ** _Velocity22_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/5

Harrison was slowly being awoken up by a voice. He opens his eyes a bit to see a shadow figure standing by his bed. He thinks he's seeing things.

?: Wake up Harry.

He turns away from the shadow. It grabs on his blanket and yanks it.

Realizing he wasn't dreaming he jumps out of fright. It a man wearing a helmet with wings, a red jacket, blue pants and boots.

Harrison: who are you?! What are you doing in my house?!

?: Didn't Thawne tell you? Harry, tonight you're being visited by 3 ghosts.

Harrison: so it is true! My question is though, why do you look like Jay Garrick from down the street?

Jay: I'm a spirit, I choose the form that you can recognize. But that's doesn't matter. I'm the spirit of Christmas past. I'm here to show you that you changed Harry! You used to love this holiday.

Harrison: yes, I used to...but not anything more.

Jay: well let's see what caused you to be this way. Take my hand Harry.

You're in for a treat.

Harrison reaches out for his hand, but holds back. Can he trusts him?

He just showed up out of nowhere. But he remembered what Thawne said,

This was one of the them. He touched his hand.

Jay: hang on, we're going down memory lane.

Harrison: so do you have a car or-ARRRGGGGHH!

Harrison was being carried by the ghost, through the city at high speed.

Everything he saw was a blur. Then everything was blue, eventually they ended up in front of a house. Harrison recognizes this place.

Harrison: this is my old house.

Jay: look inside the window Harry.

He does what he says.

Harrison: those are my old friends! There's Robert, Moira, Martha and Thomas!That's me! And...Tess.

Jay: that's right, you and her just lived here for a year so far and this was your first Christmas party. You loved this holiday with her.

He see hisself and Tess under the mistletoe. The couple looks at each other and give a warm kiss. Tess is holding something.

Jay: she gave you a special gift that Christmas.

Harrison: she was pregnant.

In the window Tess show Harrison the test, he looks at it and then back at her.

He lifts her up and spins her with glee. People clapped and cheered.

Jay: Nine months later you had a daughter named Jesse.

The window changed, everything was different, he sees Jesse when she was 5 years old. Harrison was making cookies in the kitchen. When the doorbell ring.

Harrison: oh no...

Jay: this is when your when you receive the news about her.

Past Harrison opens the door.

Officer: Harrison Wells?

Harrison: Hello officer! What do you need?

Officer: do you mind if I come in?

Harrison smile dropped. He lets the officer in. The officer takes off his hat.

Officer: there's was a accident, your wife was driving and got hit by another car. I'm sorry sir, she died upon impact.

Past Harrison face went pale, he shakes the officer hand and guides him out the door. He sits on the couch and cries in his hands. Present Harrison looks away from the window. He looks at the ghost with anger.

Harrison: why are you showing me these painful memories? Why would you make me relive this?!

Jay:... Harrison, you changed... from a warm kind hearted person to something else... you became distant. You're daughter was there for you.

But you ignore it, you ended up becoming a workaholic.

Harrison: you shut up! I would never ignore her or shut her out. I love my daughter.

Jay: fine. But answer this, when the last time you two talk? What the last thing you two did together?

Harrison opens his mouth, but no words came out. He can't remember the last time they talk. They never did anything together, his heart dropped.

Harrison: I-I didn't me to drive her away. I didn't want to loses her too. I don't want this to happen.

Jay: Harry you can't blame yourself for her death. But your own fault how you treated others ever since then. You let that happened...

Happened...

Happened...

Everything went dark for Harrison...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3/5

Harrison is back in his bed again. Why did he let the grief keep him away from his daughter. While he let the guilt out, he hears someone...chewing?

*Crunch*

?: you just gonna hide in there or what?

He opens the curtains and sees a Hispanic teen wearing all black with a blue vest. He was eating a apple.

?: Hello Harry. *crunch*

Harrison: Luis?

Luis: nope I just look like him. I'm the ghost of Christmas present.

Harrison sees a long table full of food in front of his bed. He sees turkey and ham. Fruits and vegetables. Sweets and desserts.

Harrison: where did all this food come from?

Luis: that Harry, is from the heart. the food of generosity and kindness. You haven't shown any forms of it.

Harrison: why should I be generous! No one has ever done anything generous for me!

Luis: and why would they want to? You never shown them any reason. *crunch* Yet, they are some who still do it. Even to people like you.

Harrison: but then where does this belong?

Luis holds out his hand. Harrison knew what gonna happened. He reaches for the hand.

Harrison: maybe just slow down a bit, I don't want- ARRRGGGGHH!

Speeding through the city once more, Harrison looks around while screaming. They finally stopped. They're on a fire escape.

Harrison: where did you bring me? I don't know this place.

Luis: not everything about you Harry. This is the home of your employee Barry Allen.

Harrison: Allen? Why are we here?

Luis: you asked where the generosity came from. This is the home that has the most of it.

Harrison sees Barry walking in the door. Who's carrying a grocery bag, he was greeted by his wife.

Iris: Hey bear.

Barry: Hello honey! Where are the kids?

At that moment a boy and a girl who looked like twins started running towards him. They hugged Barry.

Barry: Don! Dawn! Did you kids do anything fun?

Don: I helped papa joe with his car.

Barry: really?

Don: I helped him put on a new wheel.

Dawn: I drew this today.

It was a drawing of the family.

Dawn: that's you and mom, and that me, Nora and Don.

Barry's smile went down a little. Looking at Nora in drawing. Barry hugs the kids one more time. He goes down a hallway to the room at the end. Luis walks through the window.

Harrison: what are you doing?! This is breaking in someone house!

Luis: I'm not stupid! They can't see us. Come on Harry, you have to see this.

Harrison walks through the window like... well like a ghost. As they're walking towards the room. He the other rooms, they only had beds and 1 or 2 toys.

Harrison and Luis go right through the door. They see a little girl sleeping on a bed with Barry sitting on the side.

Barry: Nora, sweetie?

Nora wakes from her sleep. She sees Barry and instantly hugs him.

Nora: daddy, you're home! Did you the toys to Cisco?

Barry: yes I did. But how are you feeling today?

Nora: a bit better...

Barry: are you hungry?

Nora: yes.

Barry: want me to carry you?

Nora: No I got it.

She tries to walks but starts to feel dizzy. Barry picks her up and walks to the dinner table.

Harrison: tell me, why do they have so little things?

Luis: you don't pay him enough to support his family. His wife works too, they make enough to do it.

Harrison: but what about the little girl Nora?

Luis: she...has not been doing great... they been taken her to the doctor to treat it. That's where most of the money goes. But she still sick, Now they're in medical debt.

They see Iris walking to the table with a meatloaf that wasn't much, but enough. Nora is about to eat it, when noticed that everyone was eating but Barry. Nora cuts her meatloaf in half and slide it to him.

Barry: no Nora, that's yours.

Nora: but you need food too. Please?

Barry couldn't say no to her puppy eyes. He gradually took the slice.

Iris give Nora kisses on the head.

Iris: you're just an angel, Nora.

Nora: thanks mom.

Harrison feels guilt. The way this family struggles, but can still see happiness through all of it.

Luis: if things keep going this way... there will be one empty chair where Nora sits.

Harrison heart stopped when he said that.

Harrison: wha-wha-what?! What do you mean?! Luis?!

The spirit was not there anymore. He looks back at the table, which was now empty.

Harrison: where did they go?

The lights go off in the apartment. Everything was dead silent.

Suddenly blue lightning was surrounded him...

 ** _Yup, the tornado twins are in here! nora the youngest here. if you want an exact age here:_**

 ** _Don and Dawn= Age 10_**

 ** _Nora= Age 7_**

 ** _I was going to add wally as the ghost of christmas present. but he already in here. so I add my OC to be it._**

 ** _but who the ghost of christmas future? Find out tomorrow on christmas when the 2 final chapters come out!_**

 ** _merry christmas!_**

-Velocity22


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4/5

The blue lightning kept running around Harrison. He tries running from it,

But it was still surrounded him. He keeps running until he trips on something.

Falling face first on the ground. He flips over to see what it was.

It was a tombstone, he was at a graveyard!

Harrison: what? Why am I here?!

Suddenly, a man wearing all black appears in front of him. He just stares at Harrison.

Harrison: ar-are y-you the g-g-ghost of Christmas f-future?

The man nodded. Harrison gets up.

Harrison: please...tell me...what happens to Nora?

The man runs off, Harrison looks in the direction the figure left to.

He see a family at a tombstone. It was Barry and his family. He was on his knees with his kids by his side. Iris was right behind him.

Barry: I love you kids so much... iris...can you?

Iris nodded.

Iris: Don, Dawn. I think Barry want...a moment...

The kids go by her.

Iris: We'll be in the car...

Iris give Barry a kiss and walks away with the kids. Barry holding something in his hands. It was a bear, he laid it down on the tombstone.

Barry: I bet you miss this? I brought it here so you can be comfortable.

I love you, Merry Christmas...

He gets up and starts walking away, but not before utter another word.

Barry:...Nora.

Barry said as tears started running down his cheeks. Harrison felt like he was going to puke. She died! A little girl who got to see life is gone. She was gone because of his arrogance. He fell on knees and cries. The man in back appears again.

Harrison: this is my fault...

Then it hit him.

Harrison: wait this is the future! Please tell me! Am I able to change her fate?!

Please I'll do anything to fix this! Please!

Harrison hears someone shoveling. He sees 2 men bury someone in their grave.

Man#1: Did you see the funeral?

Man#2: what funeral? There barely anyone here except that girl.

Man#1: I hate to be this guy.

Man#2: want to take a break?

The man nodded and they both left the half buried grave. Harrison doesn't know why, but he felt drawn to it. The tombstone cover in snow, The man in black stood behind it.

Harrison: who's lonely grave is this?

The man in black wipes the snow off. Harrison gasped, he quickly crawled away from it. The name shook him to the core:

 _Harrison Wells._

The man in black finally took off his mask.

Hunter Zolomon: it belongs to you Wells! The richest man in the cemetery!

2 ghosts come out of the grave and mak their way towards him. Harrison tried to run only for his feet to be grabbed. He tries clawing anything that around him.

Harrison: no please!

Hunter just starts laughing. Harrison body halfway in the grave.

Hunter: see Harry? This is what happens to people like you!

Harrison: NO PLEASE! I'LL PROMISE! I SWEAR!

He finally falls in. Which was quite a fall.

Harrison: I SWEAR!

That last thing he ever saw...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5/5

Harrison: I swear! I will change! I-

Harrison opens his eyes. He was tangled in his blanket. It was a dream? He thought. No it couldn't been. Whatever it was, he need to do something.

Harrison: I hope I'm not to late! Alexa, what day is it?

Alexa: it's December 25th 2018.

Harrison jumped for joy. He quickly got ready.

He had a big day.

—

Barry was asleep in bed with Iris. He slowly got up for the day. He remembers what his boss said,he instantly look at the clock. 10:37Am

Barry: oh crap! I forgot to set the alarm!

He quickly fell off the bed. He got dress and was at the door. By the time he got there it was 11:30. He walks in the door. Harrison was waiting in his office.

Harrison: I said 7:30Am Mr. Allen...

Barry: I'm sorry sir, it's just that I over sle-

Harrison: not another word.

Harrison pulls out a bag and box. He hands them to Barry.

Barry: w-what's this?

Harrison: Allen you and I need to make a run somewhere. I owed this man a lot and these are his!

They walked to Harrison's car and started driving. Barry was nervous, Harrison has not said a word through the car ride. In fact, he was smiling which he never saw before. The car finally stopped and he looks around.

Barry: (this is my street!)

They walked inside his apartment building. They walked up to a door and stand there.

Harrison: ...aren't you going to let us in Allen?

Barry realize it was his door. Why were they here?

Barry: wait are you sure we're at the right door?

Harrison: yes Allen I'm sure. Cause the man I owed is you.

Barry surprised by his boss.

Harrison: Allen, I'll be honest... I've been terrible to everyone especially you. It's amazing how everyone except you left. I don't know how you put up with me.

That's why these are for you. I'll show you once you let us in.

Barry opens the door to sees his family finally awake. They were surprised to see him with his boss.

Iris: Barry how come you're home early? Merry Christmas Mr. Wells.

Harrison: Merry Christmas to Mrs. West-Allen! I just decided to send your husband back here to spend Christmas with his family.

While they were talking, Nora saw the bag.

Harrison: Barry, since you've been such a hard worker, I'm giving you-

Nora: toys!

They saw Nora open the bag. Harrison just laughed. Don and Dawn look at the the toys in amaze.

Harrison: yes, those are for you. But as for your dad... he's gonna be my business partner!

Barry and Iris were shocked by this.

Barry: R-Really?!

Harrison: what do you think? Think about it Allen, you always helped me! Help me help you! You be getting a raise because of this promotion. Oh wait!

He picks up the box and opens it. It was a turkey.

Harrison: this is also for you!

Barry: Mr. Wells I don't know what to say.

Harrison: you don't have to say a word. Now enjoying the rest of the holidays, I'll see you January 1st.

Barry: but what about STAGG?

Harrison: I told them they can wait! Either that or they can shove it up their-

Iris stares at Harrison.

Harrison: got carried away. So long Merry Christmas!

And he was out the door.

No knows for sure what happened to Harrison, but he was different, he donated to charities. Cisco and Winn were surprised by this. He later joined in with Kara and the rest of the carolers. He ended visited Oliver to give him a sincere apology. But there was one more person he needed to see.

He was at the front door. It opens, it was Wally.

Wally: Harry?

Harrison: Hey Wally...is she here?

Wally lets him in, he see her in the living room. He walks up and taps on her shoulder. She turns around.

Jesse: Dad?

Harrison: Hi Jesse.

Jesse: How come you're here?

Harrison hugs her, to which Jesse slowly hugs back.

Harrison: I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I feel like an ass for shutting you out.

You're kept trying to be there for me. But I kept pushing you away. The reason I didn't talk to you was because I thought you hated me. Eventually I thought I lost you too. Can you forgive me?

Jesse: dad I never hated you. You just don't know how to express your feelings.

But I forgive you. I'm glad you're here for Christmas. Cause I got some news to tell.

They sits down for Christmas dinner, where Jesse was holding her stomach.

Jay: one Christmas later, everyone's lives were different from the Christmas before. Harry and Jesse reconnecting, he finds out Jesse was pregnant. A few months later he became the grandfather of the little girl name Tess.

Luis: Barry family life got a little easier. Wells always helps them with anything problem they had. They move into house where they're kids could sleep.

Harry managed to convince his old employees to come back. Boy, they were shocked at how Harry was acting! Being happy and calm. But as for Nora,

She got better. Harry was like uncle to Nora, Don and Dawn!

Hunter: And every Christmas from then, Wells show plenty of Christmas spirit and always had a party for family and friends. He was always thankful and giving. Just like Nora.

Harrison was walking down the down with Barry's kids while carrying little Tess. They were listening to Kara and the rest of the carolers.

Harrison: hear that Tess? That's the sound of Christmas in the air.

Nora: god bless us! Everyone!

People cheered and the carolers sing louder.

 _Hark! The hearld angels sing,_

 _Glory to the newborn king!_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed it...sorry it's late my WiFi wasn't working.**_

 _ **Happy late Christmas and New Year's. Btw this is not a cliffhanger. it a reference to Jim Carrey's Christmas Carol ending.**_


End file.
